Rising Storm/Chapter 27
Chapter description :By late afternoon, the smell of smoke that once lingered in the air is replaced by the musty scent of wet ash. Fireheart tells Graystripe that the fire must be out, and asks if he’ll come to see if ThunderClan can return to their territory. The gray warrior replies that he needs Crookedstar’s permission, and bounds away. Fireheart gazes across the clearing and sees Bluestar huddled next to Whitestorm. The tom wonders whether to tell her where he’s going, but decides against it. Cloudpaw comes over and questions if the fire is out, and Fireheart answers that he and Graystripe are going to check. The white apprentice asks to come, but is declined by his mentor. Fireheart tells Cloudpaw to inform Whitestorm of his whereabouts, and the younger tom meows he will. :Graystripe returns with Crookedstar, and the leader asks why a ThunderClan warrior can’t go to check on the camp with Fireheart. The deputy replies that they don’t know what will be there, and doesn’t want to be alone. Crookedstar seems to understand, and says Graystripe may go with the ginger warrior. Fireheart meows his thanks, and the two cats both leave camp. They swim across the river, and find nothing but blackened and charred trees on the other side. Both stare in horror at their beloved woodland, and Graystripe murmurs that seeing the forest from RiverClan territory was the only comfort he had. Fireheart glances at his friend in sympathy, and they charge up the slope to ThunderClan’s border. :The ThunderClan deputy and Graystripe make their way to the Clan’s camp, and eventually reach the top of the ravine. Fireheart races down the slope, and picks his way through the smoke-stained clearing. Graystripe nudges the ginger cat, and both see Halftail’s scorched body lying near what was Yellowfang’s fern tunnel. The RiverClan warrior offers to bury him, and begins to drag the elder out of camp. Fireheart’s heart fills with dread as he goes toward the medicine cat’s den. The tom calls out Yellowfang’s name, and is relieved when he hears a rasping mew in response. Fireheart rushes to the she-cat’s side, apologizing for leaving her behind. He then reports to her that Patchpelt didn’t live, but Bramblekit did. :Yellowfang meows to the tom he is a brave warrior, and admits she wishes the deputy was her son instead of Brokentail. Fireheart flinches, as he already knows this, but doesn’t want to tell her. The ginger cat leans forward and licks her ears, offering comfort. Yellowfang states that she killed Brokentail, but Fireheart urges the she-cat to save her strength. He says he'll get water, but the medicine cat croaks that wouldn’t do any good by now. Fireheart protests that she won’t die, but Yellowfang insists he let her finish. The medicine cat thanks him for bringing her to ThunderClan, and wishes Bluestar well. Fireheart pleads for her not to die, and promises that StarClan will welcome her. He continues, meowing she saved Cinderpelt after her accident, and helped many cats with greencough. Fireheart’s words trail off as Yellowfang’s breathing stops, and he knows she is dead. Characters Major }} Minor *Bluestar *Whitestorm *Cloudpaw *Crookedstar *Yellowfang }} Mentioned *Patchpelt *Bramblekit *Brokentail *Tigerclaw *Cinderpelt }} Important events Deaths *Yellowfang dies of smoke inhalation. Notes and references de:Vor dem Sturm/Kapitel 27nl:Voor de storm/Hoofdstuk 27 Category:Chapter subpages Category:Rising Storm Category:The Prophecies Begin arc